


Never.

by Themyscirianqueen3000



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themyscirianqueen3000/pseuds/Themyscirianqueen3000
Summary: After Hippolyta dismantles the monarchy on Themyscira, and then returns to her life as Wonder Woman-Diana is forced to stay behind on Themyscira and see everything runs smoothly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to be the second chapter of Kiss Me. But I decided against it, this also goes to: Lucarius. Who compelled me to stay up until one plotting this.

“I swear to Zeus.” 

“Diana, you’re overreacting.”

“That woman will be the death of me, I promise.”

“Diana, she’s your mother.”

“I don’t care, the woman will soon go mad with all that power! She cannot be Wonder Woman!”

“I’ve heard that before. Diana, didn’t you also once say that she was a better Wonder Woman?”

“Oh shut it, Artemis.”

“Don’t snap at me, Princess.”

“Stop calling me Princess, I’m not a princess anymore. There is no monarchy, there is no Queen.”

“You’re my Princess.”

“Don’t look at me like that, and don’t say that.”

“I’m not into the sappy romance stuff, Diana. Princess isn’t your cute nickname, it’s who you are.”

“Arty… I- I’m sorry. I’m just stressed.”

“You could always kiss me again.”

“Artemis.” 

“It didn't hurt you last time.”

“If everything wasn’t going on, I’d fight you on this. I love you, Arty.”

“It’s impossible not to.”

“Watch it.”

“I rather watch you kiss me.”

“Will you quit.”

“Never.”


End file.
